Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Magic Mystery Cure
Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Magic Mystery Cure is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/My Little Pony crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Twilight Sparkle awakens one morning to find that her friends' cutie marks and duties around Ponyville have swapped: Rarity's creativity in doing Rainbow Dash's weather control causes havoc around town; Rainbow is unable to tame Fluttershy's animals, who run wild around her cottage; Fluttershy's attempts to throw Pinkie Pie's parties disappoint the residents of Ponyville, who become grumpy and tetchy; Pinkie has difficulties working on Applejack's farm, where her apple trees are now bare and blackened; and Applejack's dressmaking skills are awful, forcing her to close Rarity's boutique. Twilight's friends are unaware of the change, believing that they are following their true destinies despite them being unskilled with their tasks. Twilight remembers that Princess Celestia had earlier sent her the notebook of unicorn wizard Star Swirl the Bearded, believing that Twilight has the skill to make sense of the incomplete spell on the last page. However, when Twilight first read the spell, it inadvertently switched around the Elements of Harmony, affecting their respective bearers. Realizing that she is responsible for her friends' condition, and with no counter-spell to fix it, Twilight cries in her bedroom, blaming herself for her friends' misery and Ponyville's resulting desolation. However, inspired by Spike's compassion, Twilight realizes that if she shows her friends their true destinies and reminds them of what they mean to each other, she may be able to reverse the spell. One by one, she shows each of her friends what their true calling is, encouraging them to help each other fix things. Each friend regains her original cutie mark with the help of her respective Element, and Ponyville is quickly restored to normal. Twilight realizes that friendship is a factor Star Swirl never accounted for, and is able to complete the spell. Upon doing so, the Elements worn by her friends activate on their own, engulfing Twilight in a bright light and causing her to disappear. Twilight awakens in an ethereal place where she is greeted by Princess Celestia, who congratulates her and declares that Twilight is ready for a new stage in her life. Twilight undergoes a transformation and returns to Ponyville as a winged unicorn known as an alicorn. Her friends are amazed and happily welcome her change, while Celestia announces that Twilight is no longer her student, but a princess who has demonstrated leadership and other positive attributes during her stay in Ponyville. Twilight becomes concerned that she has no idea what to do now as she is no longer Celestia's student, but Celestia promises that they will all help each other to learn. Twilight is officially crowned in a grand celebration in Canterlot, and she thanks her friends for being there to help her. Trivia *Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, the Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Pazu, Sheeta, Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Dawn, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Timothy, Marion, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, and Constance guest star in this film. *''Thomas & Friends: King of the Railway'', the Fall of Brian Griffin trilogy, and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Magic Mystery Cure were all released in the year, 2013. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Musical films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:The Thomas & Friends/My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Saga